The invention relates generally to turbomachinery, and more particularly to methods and systems for the maintenance of turbomachinery.
Turbomachinery may include an apparatus such as a turbine, a compressor, or a pump. As the turbomachinery operates, efficiency and performance may change over time. This change in performance may be due to various factors such as wear or component damage. Maintenance, including replacement of certain turbomachinery components, may be applied to the turbomachinery to restore efficiency and operational performance. However, the maintenance may be applied inefficiently, and may be costly.